The good and bad news
by Hannah Montana 1996
Summary: This takes place when Miley was three and Jackson was five. Their mother is still alive, and there is no such thing as Hannah Montana yet. It is during the holidays, and many parties are still going on. This is my first hannah story so...
1. The bad news

A new story! This is my first Hannah Montana story, so it might be weird.

Summary: This takes place when Miley was three and Jackson was five. Their mother is still alive, and there is no such thing as Hannah Montana yet. It is during the holidays, and many parties are still going on.

I do not own Hannah Montana. The only thing I do own is my ideas.

_HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM_

Miley's POV

"Mommy, it's time for pre-school!" I said.

"I know Miley… Lets go" Miley's mom said. " Robby Ray, I'm taking Miley to pre-school. Be back in 15 minutes."

Miley's mom left to take Miley to pre-school. Jackson was already at kindergarten, so Robby was left alone.

At miley's pre-school at miley's pre-school at miley's pre-school at miley's pre-school 

"Bye Miley! I will see you in three hours (I am making it half of a day). " Miley's mom said.

"Okay mommy, I love you!" I said "Bye bye!"

So miley's mom left her, and started driving home. She turned on the radio, and was listening to the news.

"And to all people who are on the road," The news reporter said, "Beware of a few drunk drivers out there. Many places had their holiday parties with beer and many drunk drivers are out there."

Miley's mom was staring straight ahead. She stopped at a red light, and when it turned green she went. Soon, she saw one of those drunk drivers weaving in and out of the two lanes. The drunk driver was speeding, and he turned the wheel. His car crashed into Miley's mom.

Immediately, the ambulance and police came, and Miley's mom went to the hospital, and the drunk driver who was okay got arrested.

At the hospital at the hospital at the hospital at the hospital at the hospital 

Robby got a call from the hospital and then went to Miley's pre-school and then Jackson's school to get them. When he got there, he told, the teacher and ran to get Miley, and then Jackson. At the hospital they heard the bad news.

" We are terribly sorry, but Mrs. Stewart has passed away. The drunk driver's light hit her heart, and broke into many pieces and cut her." The doctor said. " We are all very sorry. You can see her in room 213."

Miley, Jackson, and Robby were crying for weeks until they realized they had to get over it.

_10 years later_

Miley's POV

"Hey dad" I said, "What are we having for dinner?" I asked.

"I made your favorite, Chicken Cutlet with half sour pickles. And to drink, Coke. And for desert, cheesecake!" Miley's dad said.

"Thanks dad, but why? It isn't anything important is it?" I asked.

"Well honey, I don't know how to say this but…

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Oooooooohhhhh….cliffhanger! Sorry about the depressing part but I just had to…

Hannah Montana 1996


	2. Miley & Lilly find out something

Yay! A new chappie! This now takes place when miley is 13, and there is no Mrs. Stewart. Miley knows Lilly and that's it! I don't own Hannah Montana, the only thing I do own is my ideas.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM - - - - - ♥

"_Thanks dad, but why? It isn't anything important is it?" I asked._

"_Well honey, I don't know how to say this but…_

Miley's POV

"Miley… Do you remember when you tried out for the new TV show More clever then ever?" Mr. Stewart asked.

"Yeah…. why? Did I get the part?" I said, smiling.

"Well, even better. The company said you had a great singing voice, so…" He said, " Now, you are pop singing sensation, Hannah Montana!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" I shouted. "Thank you so much daddy! Won't everyone at school know that I'm Hannah though?" "And why can't it be Miley?" I asked. "And I can't sing in front of everybody!"

"Well, you are going to wear a blond wig with bangs, and wear pop star clothes and there you go. A different person." Miley's dad said.

No POV

Miley was excited with the news, but didn't tell ANYBODY. Not Lilly or Oliver. Soon, she was going to tell them, but not yet.

She ran in to her room, and saw a new door. She opened it, and then opened the doors again, and there was a whole new place. There were shoes, clothes and pocketbooks everywhere! The outfit she liked the most was the green shirt with the blue shawl like thing over it. (She wore it while singing just like you) She loved everything and was going to scream.

She was about to call Lilly and tell her all about her new outfits, but then she realized that she would spoil it. She went on a computer that she had in the closet, and she saw a picture of Hannah Montana, and she looked Kind of like Miley, but the eyebrows were covered, and the hair was blond.

When Miley went to school on Monday, another big star was there. Jake Ryan. Everyone loved him because he was in Zombie High, and every girl was in Love with him. Lilly, Amber, Ashley, and even a few boys. Miley new she liked him, but would never admit it.

Every girl followed him around every day asking for autographs. When Jake spotted Miley, he fell in love with her. He didn't say anything, and neither did Miley. Lilly and Oliver knew she liked Jake, and a few of Jake's friends knew that he liked Miley.

THE NEXT DAY THE NEXT DAY THE NEXT DAY THE NEXT DAY

Miley's POV

"Hey Lilly, What's up?" I asked. I was going to tell her about me being Hannah Montana today, after school, so I was seeing if she could meet me there.

"Nothing much… what about you?" Lilly said. She said that like she had to tell me something…

"Well, today, after school, meet me in the back of the school, and don't worry about missing your bus… we will walk together." I said. She probably wouldn't know about Hannah Montana yet so… I would explain it for her.

" Miley… that is so weird.. I have to tell you something." Lilly said.

All day I wondered what is was that she had to tell me, and how I was going to tell her about Hannah.

When the last bell rang, I went to my locker, and Lilly went to hers. I grabbed a bag that had a pair of blue jeans with glitter and stuff all over them, a Hannah Shirt, and the blond wig. I went into the bathroom, and got changed. I put makeup on, and put on a sweatshirt to hide the wig and the shirt. No one knew who I was while walking to the back of the school. That was a good thing.

I as staring at Lilly when she took something out of her locker, and went

When I got to the back of the school, I saw a huge pop star named Wendy Trendy, who played a huge role in the show, A superstar, where? I was jumping and squealing around, even though Her show didn't come out yet. I knew about it because since I became a star, I knew about all of the new shows and the stars in them.

We talked for a while, and then, Wendy said " Hannah, I know you are." And then she ripped off her hair. It was Lilly.

I was shocked. I never thought that my best friend, Lilly, would or could be a huge pop star.

No POV

After Lilly talked to Hannah, they sat down. Hannah's hair, or wig, got stuck to the brick wall and when she stood up, her wig ripped off. Lilly's jaw dropped and Hannah was confused. Why would Lilly's jaw drop? It wasn't like she knew that Hannah was miley.

Miley went to fix her hair because of all the wind blowing she thought her wig might fall off. When she went to fix her wig , she didn't feel straight, knot-free hair, but curly knotted hair. Her wig was on the ground, and Miley was just as shocked as Lilly was.

Miley didn't know what to say. Both of the girls jaws were drooped, and both girls were thinking the same thing : My best friend is a famous superstar. This is AMAZAING.

----------------------------------------------------- ♥ --------------------------------------------------

I couldn't think of anything to write, but I am not sure how many chapters this will be, but If I don't get any more reviews, that next chappie will be the last and finial one. Keep reviewing, even flames would be fine!

Hannahmontana 1996


	3. Where is Jake? And who is Josh?

Hey everyone! I am trying to get a few chapters up in one night because I am not busy tomorrow except that I am EMF and that's it but Oh well! I don't own Hannah Montana, or anything except my ideas.

------------------------------------ ♥ ------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley and Lilly or _Hannah and Wendy _talked for two hours. They talked about what they do as Hannah and Wendy and random girl talk. Miley realized it was getting dark and she had homework, had to have dinner, and had a Hannah fundraiser at the Mall.

She walked home with the Hannah wig in her backpack, and a long sweatshirt that covered her shirt and her pants up to her knees. She was hoping nobody would notice, but all of a sudden as she was walking up her driveway, a little girl from across the street came running over and said " Miley, Miley, Miley, guess what?" Miley wondered what, and the girl told her that Miley had Hannah Montana in her backpack. Miley took off her backpack and saw the blond wig hanging out along with the Hannah scarf. She told the girl to wait out side, and Miley ran inside, put on all of the Hannah things and ran outside. She gave the girl a picture of Hannah that was autographed, and the girl was VERY excited.

Miley made sure no one was watching and then ripped off the wig.

Jake was sitting in his bedroom watching Hannah the whole time.


End file.
